prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elimination Chamber 2015
Elimination Chamber 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, that took place on May 31, 2015 at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. It was the sixth annual Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. The theme song featured for the event is "Coming For You" by The Offspring. Background Elimination Chamber featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On May 17, it was announced that an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant Intercontinental Championship would be held at the event. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Sheamus, Ryback, R-Truth, King Barrett, Rusev and Dolph Ziggler were added to the match. At Payback, The New Day defeated Tyson Kidd and Cesaro to retain the Tag Team Championship in a 2-out-of-3 falls Tag team match. Later in the event, it was announced that The New Day would defend the titles in the first-ever Tag team Elimination Chamber match at the event. On the May 18 episode of Raw, it was announced that Kidd and Cesaro, The Lucha Dragons, The Prime Time Players, The Ascension and Los Matadores were added to the match. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Kevin Owens attacked United States Champion John Cena, and was later granted a title match against Cena at the event. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Dean Ambrose challenged WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins to a title match at the event, but Rollins refused. Ambrose then attacked Rollins until The Authority granted Ambrose a title match against Rollins at the event. At Payback, Naomi and Tamina defeated Divas Champion Nikki Bella and Brie Bella. On the May 18 episode of Raw, after Nikki defeated Naomi by disqualification, Paige returned from injury and attacked both Nikki and Naomi. On the May 21 episode of SmackDown, Naomi and Tamina attacked Paige before Nikki attacked Naomi, Tamina and Paige. It was then announced that Nikki would defend the title against Paige and Naomi in a Triple Threat match at the event. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Bo Dallas confronted Neville during his interview with Renee Young. After King Barrett defeated Neville, Dallas attacked Neville. On the May 25 episode of Raw, after Neville defeated Stardust, Dallas attacked Neville. It was announced that Neville would face Dallas at the event. On the May 25 episode of Raw, it was announced that the pre-show featured a special broadcast of "Miz TV" with Daniel Bryan as the special guest. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Stardust defeated Zack Ryder *The New Day © (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito), The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil), The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor), The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) and Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) in an Elimination Chamber Match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (23:40) *Nikki Bella © defeated Paige and Naomi in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE Divas Championship (6:04) *Kevin Owens (NXT Champion) defeated John Cena (United States Champion) in a Champion vs. Champion Non-Title Match (19:57) *Neville defeated Bo Dallas (8:54) *Ryback defeated King Barrett, R-Truth, Sheamus, Mark Henry, and Dolph Ziggler in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (25:10) *Dean Ambrose defeated Seth Rollins © (w/ J&J Security & Kane) by disqualification in a WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match (21:49) Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations Intercontinental Championship Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Elimination Chamber *Event gallery DVD release * Elimination Chamber 2015 on DVD External links * Elimination Chamber 2015 Official Website * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Elimination Chamber 2015 Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Elimination Chamber 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net * Elimination Chamber 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:Elimination Chamber PPV